User blog:Happiestlester/Writing Contest - The Summer
Hi, I'm Leonvioletta! And this is my entry for the writing contest I started a bit early so I could finish It on time so here goes! BTW these characters were I made up by me! '''The Summer Arianna stood there not knowing what was going to happen this Summer last year was the fuss about horror movies and "Jokes" this year was probably going to be worser but luckily she was going to LA for the holidays,inside she felt as if she was going to be sad... "Hey mum sooo are we staying in a hotel or a house???" she asked. "Well I'm not that sure it will have to be up to your dad!" her mum replied. She slithered back into her seat. A few hours later she arrived at a fairly large house until she found out that she was living with her cousins."Why them? They never have fun!" Arianna growned. "Because we have not a lot of money to get into a hotel in LA most things are expensive then the UK" her mum told her. "Well you should be happy because grab your swimsuit were going to a WATERPARK!" "Whoope..." Arianna sarcastically said. A few minutes later she found out she was being forced into a car and off to a water park! "Hey what you playing?" asked her cousin shyly. "I'm playing angry birds can't you see??" Arianna angrily told her. "Okay..umm my name is Lucy I'm not like my other sisters there annoying aren't they! Hey wanna go deep diving with me when we get to the water park" Lucy said. "Well okay!" Arianna told Lucy as she quickly shut of her IPad. As they arrived at the park the two cousins quickly grabbed there swimsuits and ran out the car and into the water park! "For the first time I'm actually enjoying myself!" Lucy said. "How don't u have fun with your sisters I'm the only child so I really don't have anyone to play with?" asked Arianna. "Well my sister tease me, hit me and everything but most of the time I'm out with my friends or reading a book in my room." Lucy said. "Well I would really love to be in your sister!" Arianna told her. "Girls come on its time to go!" Arianna's mum called. As quick as a flash the two girls ran towards the car and sat down and played on Arianna's IPad. "Well this really has been the best summer far by end!" Arianna told Lucy. The next day Arianna woke up as fresh as a daisy, " WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!" screamed Arianna in Lucy's ear. "Okay, okay! I'm awake what's the hurry anyway?" asked Lucy sleepily. "My mum said that you could go for a sleepover at my house!!" said Arianna excitedly. "YEAH YAH! Lets get dressed quickly!" said Lucy They got dressed and ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Come on! We've got to hurry!" said Arianna's mum. A few hours later Lucy and Arianna arrived at the house. "Wow!! Your house Is cool" said Lucy "I know!" Arianna said proudly. They played until it was time for bed the next day Lucy was going ice skating with Arianna Category:Blog posts